Une autre nuit
by Lazulie x LuLu
Summary: Il est rare que Ludwig et N se retrouvent seuls au beau milieu de la nuit. Pourtant, ils seraient d'avis à ce que cela se fasse plus souvent... [Lazulie]


**Titre : Encore une nuit**

**Auteure : Lazulie **

**Rating : T**

**Racontage de vie gratuit : Je suis sûre qu'il y en a parmi vous qui pensaient que je n'avais que des ships impopulaires ou bizarres. EH BIEN NON, je suis aussi capable d'avoir des ships normaux ! La fin de Noir et Blanc est assez lointaine pour moi, je crois même que je n'ai jamais atteint la ligue en tout cas j'ai essayé de me renseigner avant de faire n'importe quoi sur mon document texte eheh. AU PIRE on dit tous que c'est un UA comme ça, ça justifie l'entièreté de ce texte dans le cas où il est nul xD **

**En tout cas bonne lecture à vous, n'hésitez pas à me partager votre ressenti à l'aide d'une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

* * *

**Encore une nuit**

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur la région d'Unys. Les lumières des habitations étaient éteintes, leurs occupants dormaient paisiblement, plongeant sans se retenir dans le monde des rêves… La plupart des gens dormaient certes, mais le sommeil n'était pas inné chez tout le monde.

C'était le cas d'un habitant du petit village de Renouet, qui en cette calme nuit d'automne ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, le sommeil ne venait pas. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention de s'adonner aux rêveries dans lesquelles tout le monde plongeait chaque nuit.

Ludwig revêtit sa veste bleue habituelle, craignant d'avoir un peu froid. Après tout, les nuits se rafraîchissaient de plus en plus, durant la saison.

Lorsqu'il s'estima prêt, le jeune maître de la ligue ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre dans l'optique d'en sortir. Il avait beau se trouver au premier étage, il avait pris l'habitude de sortir par là lors de ses petites escapades nocturnes, tant et si bien qu'il avait fini par maîtriser ses réceptions sur le sol à la perfection.

Après avoir réussi à sortir sans encombres, le châtain fit quelques pas à l'arrière de sa maison, fixant un point au loin comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

L'adolescent arbora un petit sourire en discernant une silhouette à quelques mètres de lui. Il accourut à la hauteur de l'inconnu, pour l'enlacer dans ses bras. Contre toute attente, la silhouette qui s'avérait également être un jeune homme, rendit son étreinte au plus petit.

« Je finis par me languir de ces petites rencontres au clair de lune, prononça l'ancien roi de la team Plasma d'une voix monocorde. »

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, N n'avait pas disparu et était encore moins parti dans une autre région. Il était toujours là, à Unys, à vivre en reclus comme il l'avait toujours fait. Parce que la vie lui avait donné une occasion d'aimer, une occasion de croire en ses chances avec l'humanité. Et cette occasion s'appelait Ludwig.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir me voir plus souvent, rétorqua le plus petit avec un sourire amusé.

-J'aimerais. Hélas, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que tu ne le penses, soupira N d'un air réellement attristé. Mais je dois reconnaître que ces petits rendez-vous à la sauvette ne sont pas vraiment suffisants… »

Pour appuyer ses dires, le jeune homme à la chevelure verte serra davantage son aimé contre lui, pour l'embrasser sur le front, le nez et les lèvres avec une grande douceur. Ludwig sourit, amusé par la soudaine affection de celui qui parlait aux Pokémons. Il passa une main dans la longue chevelure de celui-ci, constatant à quel point elle était soyeuse et bien entretenue.

« Peut-être devrais-je les couper, souffla N d'un air songeur.

-Pourquoi pas ? Si ça te permet de te sentir mieux, sourit le plus petit. »

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, les deux anciens rivaux se retrouvaient au beau milieu de la nuit, dans le village natal du plus jeune d'entre eux. Au début simplement pour discuter de choses et d'autres, puis au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, pour s'échanger des étreintes et des baisers fugaces.

Mais comme l'avait souligné l'ancien roi, ces rencontres ne leur suffisaient plus, à l'un comme à l'autre. Ils n'avaient cependant pas beaucoup d'autres options. N refusait tout simplement de se montrer la journée, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de ceux qui le reconnaîtraient. La team Plasma et son père avaient fait énormément de mal et il était normal qu'il en paie les conséquences, parce qu'il avait été impliqué à un point où cela en devenait indécent.

Ludwig, lui, n'en voulait absolument pas à N. Il lui en avait voulu, d'obéir si aveuglément à quelqu'un d'aussi malsain que Ghetis, mais avait fini par abandonner toute rancœur à l'égard de l'ancien roi. Ce dernier avait fini par réaliser ô combien il était stupide de croire que libérer tous les Pokémons du contrôle de leurs dresseurs les rendraient heureux. C'était justement le fait d'être à leurs côtés qui les rendait si heureux, et ça, N l'avait apprit en rencontrant Ludwig. La complicité et l'amour que le jeune homme partageaient avec son équipe lui avait fait comprendre que son raisonnement n'était pas le bon et qu'il était allé trop loin pour poursuivre sa quête d'idéal.

Après avoir échangé quelques baisers, le jeune couple s'enlaça avec tendresse. L'un comme l'autre aimait enserrer leur moitié dans leurs bras, pour le sentir, bien vivant et surtout bien réel.

« Tu ne veux pas venir dormir avec moi ? finit par demander Ludwig d'une petite voix. »

Après un court silence, N resserra sa prise autour de son aimé, plongeant son nez dans sa chevelure brune.

« J'aimerais. Beaucoup. Mais j'ai bien trop peur qu'on me voit à tes côtés… Il serait mal avisé que le maître de la ligue pactise avec un fou furieux…

-Mais Goyah t'as pardonné ! s'exclama le jeune dresseur en réponse.

-Bien sûr, mais ça ne veut pas dire que le reste d'Unys en fera de même, souffla le garçon aux cheveux verts. »

Ludwig soupira bruyamment, à la fois agacé et terriblement las. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il rêvait de voir son aimé ailleurs que derrière sa maison pour n'être vu par personne, au beau milieu de la nuit !

S'en voulant de faire ainsi attendre son âme sœur, N saisit son visage avec douceur pour l'inciter à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je te promets que bientôt, nous pourrons nous voir tant que tu le souhaites. Simplement… laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi, je comprendrais. Mais s'il te plaît, ne cesse jamais de m'aimer, tu comprends, j'ai si peur que toi tu m'abandonnes... »

Touché, le dresseur à la casquette rouge étreignit le plus grand dans ses bras, ému par ses paroles. Il lui répéta de nombreuses fois à quel point il l'aimait, comme pour lui assurer que jamais il ne le laisserait tomber.

« Ça nous fera d'autres nuits avant de pouvoir finalement nous voir tous les jours, j'imagine, lança tout à coup Ludwig, pensif.

-Oui, quelques autres nuits, sourit l'ancien roi. »

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, pressés de pouvoir se revoir et surtout, heureux de simplement pouvoir être ensemble, pour au moins une autre nuit supplémentaire.


End file.
